Motionless - an original BL fiction by Mel Francis
by Melpinthe3rd
Summary: A male mannequin professes his love for the owner of a small clothing store.


**M****otionless **

**[****モーションレス****] **

**** ****オリジナルの****BL****小説 ********

**キャラクター**

高本 元次 Takamori Genji

有 – Yuu

高本 小夜子Takamori Sayoko

Takamori Genji was twenty-eight, recently married and ran his own clothing store in central Tokyo. He worked every day, except for Sunday and only employed two other workers at the store, since it was so small and independent. He towered over many people he met since he was five-foot nine, apparently a rarity in the area. His stylish jet black hair always lined the sides of his face which only served to highlight his sharp features. Genji's wife Sayoko worked part-time at a local bookshop and spent the rest of her time doing basic chores at the couple's small flat. Sayoko was really an ordinary kind of woman, but Genji had fallen for her even before they had started dating a good five years earlier – they had been one another's first loves. The couple managed to make ends meet each month, with only a little extra cash to spare but they were content with such a life and so were in no hurry to change anything.

One Friday evening, Genji was busy arranging his shop's new display before re-opening it the following morning. He looked at the clock.

_Huh? …. It's nine already? _

He sighed. There was little choice and even if it meant skipping dinner, Genji felt compelled to finish his unique clothing display before heading back home.

_I had better let Sayoko know that I'll be home late …._

He sent a quick text message to his wife, being sure to include plenty of kisses at the end. After all, she was probably getting ready for bed, wondering why he wasn't back yet.

He scanned the plan for the new display and then proceeded into the storage space at the back of the shop. After briefly looking around the place for something, he moved towards a small pile of full-body male and female mannequins. Genji picked up one of the female mannequins and grabbed a nearby cloth. Because Genji worked alone the majority of the time, he had decided to personify each of the mannequins by naming them and making them as human as possible.

_It's a totally ridiculous idea, _he had thought at first, _But then again, who's going to find out about it anyway? Sayoko would just call me crazy … I guess that might be nothing new … _Genji chuckled to himself as he recalled the day it had all started.

He studied the perfectly formed Michiko, who lay willingly in his arms and slowly wiped along the contours of her neck, breasts and waist. He stared at the unmoving, emotionless eyes; they, and her whole body had been so expertly crafted by the manufacturers that Genji swore that he would mistake her for a real woman if he didn't know better.

"Michiko, you're perfect … you know that?"

He smiled, continuing to wipe away the dust. After Michiko had been cleaned well, Genji propped her up on a stand. He reached over to grab one of the male mannequins and scowled,

"Yuu-san, It's been a while! Looking good! All that working out at the gym sure paid off, huh?" Genji nudged the mannequin and smirked. "Looks like our Michiko has been waiting for a guy like _you_ … "

Genji laughed at himself for giving a plastic dummy dating advice and he took out another duster. He wiped down Yuu's whole body briskly, not paying as much attention to it as he had done to Michiko. After he had satisfactorily cleaned Yuu, he stood the mannequin next to Michiko on its own stand. Genji turned off the lights in the storage room and walked towards the counter, flipping open his phone to read a new message from Sayoko.

_Ok sweetie, I've left your meal in the fridge. See you later. Xx_

He smiled and tapped a swift reply as he walked back into the dark and disorderly storage room.

"Hey there …" came an unfamiliar male voice.

Genji was so startled by the sudden noise that he dropped his phone onto the cold, hard floor which sent pieces of plastic flying all over the place. His heart raced with the knowledge that he was no longer alone.

"W-who is it?" Genji inquired tentatively, backing away from the apparent source of the voice and dragging his feet along the floor sheepishly. He stared into the open doorway as a dark and shadowy figure approached him. Out of the darkness, a trace of light shining onto the entrance to the storage space revealed a pair of human feet. Genji looked up to see a completely naked man standing before him. His eyes widened as the man continued to walk towards him.

"I think you already know who I am … Genji." said the man.

"N-no! I really don't have any idea who you are and what the hell you're doing in my shop … with nothing on!" Genji scowled, "Anyway … how do you know my name? You make it sound like we've known each other for years!"

"That's because we _have_ known each other for years, Genji …"

"Wha-?" started Genji but was cut short by the other man's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Don't you even recognise me?" said the naked man, narrowing his eyes and staring directly into Genji's.

"I'm …. Sorry but I don't remember … ", said Genji, backing further away from the insistent stranger.

This only caused the man to follow Genji's movements and he leaned in towards Genji's face. "The name you gave me … is Yuu", he said tucking a lock of Genji's hair behind his ear.

"Y-Yuu-san?"

"That's right. You _do_ own this shop don't you?" said Yuu. Genji simply nodded, unsure of how to respond to the guy, whose close proximity made him shiver.

"Then, in that case …. You own _me_ too …" teased Yuu, now leaning even further in towards Genji's trembling body. Genji could not move any further backwards since he was up against a dead end. Genji was overshadowed by Yuu's towering figure. The guy had to be at least six-feet tall and this made Genji feel extremely inferior.

"Please, I feel kind of uncomfortable with this whole situation … shall I get you something to put on … People are still walking around outside." Genji stated as he struggled to move away from Yuu.

Yuu grabbed Genji's arm forcefully and rammed him back into the wall again, moving even closer to him, "Why … Does this body displease you?" smiled Yuu, "It would seem that you were pretty impressed by my toned body just a few minutes ago …"

Genji scowled, "Look! I don't understand how a mannequin could become a human all of a sudden, it's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" asked Yuu, "I noticed you eyeing up Michiko back there … I got jealous, that's all."

"Jealous?" said Genji, unable to believe his ears. He blinked, "Jealous of what exactly?"

"You were giving her all the attention … but I wanted some too … I wanted you to clean me slowly like that, noticing every part of my body."

Genji blushed at the revelation, "I … uh … But you're a ma-"

"A mannequin?" added Yuu, "don't you think I'm aware of that?"

"I was going to say … _you're a man_!" Genji replied, glaring sarcastically at his opponent.

Yuu looked surprised, "What did you just say?" he asked.

"I said … _You're a man!_" repeated Genji, slightly annoyed.

"You don't just see me as a motionless lump of plastic … Genji?"

"Well, I mean right now you're-" started Genji, but was cut off by Yuu's hands interlinking with his own.

"All I care about is that you love me … as a man," responded Yuu with a sense of emotion in his voice.

"Huh? No … I meant that it's precisely because you're a-", Genji tried to prove his point before he could finish, Yuu took Genji's chin kissed him passionately. Genji just stood before Yuu, frozen due to the sudden physical contact that had occurred. Genji put both his hands onto Yuu's bare chest and vigorously pushed him away, "What the hell are you doing?" he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Yuu sat on a stool and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry" he said in a sudden change of tone, "I suppose I just got carried away …"

"Yeah, you did!" retorted Genji, still trying to rid his mouth of Yuu's saliva.

"But … do you really hate me that much?" Yuu said, his gaze still fixed downwards.

Genji stopped and put his arm down, "I don't hate you", he began, "… but on the other hand there's no chance that I'll fall in love with you either…"

Yuu sighed, "Why would it be so hard to love me?" he pondered out loud.

"I'm a happily married man … my wife will always be the only one for me. What's more … you're a man … that's what I was trying to tell you – Two men together is just unthinkable …and anyway … I hardly know you."

"I've always been attracted to you, Genji" said Yuu, ignorantly, "There's no-one else I want to be with more than you … Don't you want to get to know me better?"

"I'm sorry … that isn't going to happen", Genji paused, "I'm going home!" He grabbed his coat, switched off the light and stormed out of the shop, slamming and locking the door behind him. He turned around to look through the glass and saw Yuu slovenly retreating into the storage space, the street lights creating a shadow upon his gigantic figure. Genji frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets before continuing towards the train station with a great sense of determination to get home.

**Genji and Sayoko's Flat**

Genji entered his flat and quietly closed the door. He removed his coat and placed it over the sofa. Sayoko had been working all day at the bookstore and had done all the housework and she was fast asleep on the sofa with the television blaring intrusively away. Genji took his coat and covered her with it. Sayoko stirred, "Gen?" she opened her eyed slowly.

"Hey gorgeous … Sorry I'm so late. There was so much that needed doing at the shop", Genji apologised, stroking her hair.

"It's okay. Your food is in the fridge. Do you want to eat it now?" she asked.

"You know, I'm only hungry for one thing right now …" Genji said in a flirtatious manner, kissing his wife tenderly on the neck.

Sayoko moaned but then regained her composure, "Gen! It's already eleven!" she said, "and we both have work tomorrow."

"That's not going to stop me from totally ravishing you …" Genji smiled and scooped Sayoko into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom.

"Gen ….Put me down, you crazy man!" Sayoko giggled like a schoolgirl and pretended to struggle out of Genji's arms even though it was evident she was enjoying all the attention. Genji pushed the bedroom door closed behind them.

**Next Day **

Genji took an early train to work since he never got around to finishing the display and wanted to get it done before the doors opened to the public. Suddenly, he dreaded what might await him upon arriving at the shop. After all, Yuu probably hated him. Genji had good reasons to reject the guy; He _was _a mannequin … and a male one at that and Genji was married. He felt stupid even trying to get his head around the whole situation and slapped his forehead in disbelief.

Genji arrived at the shop and after trying to turn the key in the lock, he realised it was already unlocked. He looked puzzled but pushed the door open to reveal Yuu decorating each and every one of the mannequins and placing them near the window. Yuu had finally decided to put some clothes on and he had chosen them well, but Genji didn't want to admit that. He just glared at Yuu.

"What the hell are you doing?" he roared.

Yuu spun around, "Oh. Good morning, One second, just let me finish this one …"

Genji stormed towards Yuu and struck him hard around the face with the back of his hand.

Yuu was startled and put a hand to his face in dismay, "What did I do to deserve _that_?" he sobbed, his eyes shaking with newly formed tears.

"I've had enough of you already! I don't need your help! Go home!" shouted Genji.

"Home?" Yuu repeated, his voice a tremble, "But … this is my home."

"So consider this your eviction!" Genji continued, "Just stay as a damn mannequin for as long as I live!"

"I don't understand why you're doing this … but if that's what you want, I guess I have no choice but to let you throw me out …" Yuu closed his eyes and took a deep breath inwards before standing motionless before Genji. Gradually, Yuu's body materialised into a mass of white, shiny plastic and in a matter of seconds his entire body had hardened – he was barely recognisable. Genji watched his transformation with intense curiosity, but was glad to see that he'd finally managed to talk some sense into the … guy. Now completely inanimate, Yuu's skilfully crafted eyes seemed to glare resentfully at the satisfied Genji. Without hesitation, Genji walked towards Yuu and picked him up, carrying him out of the shop. Looking around the area, Genji stumbled across a garbage dump and placed Yuu face down behind a few large bins that were already full to the brim with other unwanted goods.

"There, at least you know your place" Genji murmured under his breath.

**Evening**

Darkness came, rain fell and a razor sharp wind cut across Tokyo. Genji had finished up at the shop for the day and turned off the lights and locked the doors before heading back to his apartment for dinner. He zipped up his jacket right to the top so that the collar sufficiently covered his neck and then proceeded to wrap a white scarf around it. After all, winter was on its way and he couldn't afford to catch a cold.

Yuu stirred amongst the now compounded pile of garbage, "Ouch!" he exclaimed as a fridge door opened and smacked him on the head. He realised that some homeless guy must have taken his clothes as he was completely naked apart from a pair of boxer shorts. He shivered as the wind became stronger and the rain continued incessantly, beating harshly against his bare skin. "That guy …." he said through a heavy sigh. His hair was tangled and drenched and covered in food waste. He needed to find somewhere to stay until the rain cleared. The only place he knew was the shop, but it would be locked by now and of course he didn't have the key. He sighed again and stood up, cowering slightly because of the cold. He spotted a box a few yards away and rifled through it. _Lucky! _he thought as he pulled out a shirt and trousers. He stood under a shop canopy to dry off a little before slipping into the clothes.

_Now, where do I go? _he mused.

Yuu retraced Genji's steps back to the shop since he had memorised the route (it wasn't far at all, but when you're a mannequin who has only ever known the inside of a shop it's actually a mind-boggling challenge to find your way around!). He noticed that the apartment light was still on above the ramen restaurant next door and decided to see whether they knew of somewhere he could stay for the night.

He reluctantly rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed before a middle-aged woman answered the door, "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm a friend of Takamori Genji who owns the clothes shop next door – I don't suppose you know if there's somewhere I can stay tonight. I don't have anywhere else to go and-"

"Goodness! You're soaked! Come in!" she dragged him inside and took him up to the apartment.

"Oh, no I couldn't ask you to-" he began but was ushered upstairs regardless.

"Dear, we have a guest", said the woman.

"Oh? Who is it?" her husband asked, slightly bemused as to who would be calling on them at such a time.

"He's a friend of Takamori-san, but he's soaking … look at him!" she replied.

"He is soaked! Bring him a towel and a cup of tea! What's your name young man?" asked the husband, peering over his reading glasses.

"Yuu" he replied rather bluntly.

"Yuu-san? You introduce yourself using your given name?" he gave an awkward smile, "how odd!"

"I don't have a family name" he replied slightly timidly, gazing at the tatami mats that neatly lined the floor.

The wife re-entered the room carrying a towel. "Honey, does that really matter right now?" she rolled her eyes, "I must apologise, my husband is rather into his formalities, you see …Here you go, if you'd like to take a hot bath, I'll run one for you. Honey, you can use it once he's finished."

The husband grumbled something and carried on reading his newspaper.

Yuu bowed apologetically, "I'm really sorry about this" he said.

Yuu took a nice, long soak in the bath and tried to devise a plan for tomorrow morning. He contemplated the steam as it rose above him and drifted out of the window. This was the first time he had ever had the opportunity to take a bath and it felt incredibly relaxing. His shoulders were often stiff from standing in the same position for so long when he was in the shop, so this was a welcome break.

_I doubt that Genji would consider taking me back to the shop to live again … and I can't tell anyone I'm a mannequin … there's no way they'd believe me … so … what do I do? Naturally, I don't have any family or friends or even any kind of record of my own existence. I'm technically invisible … Unless … _

Yuu's thoughts were interrupted mid-flow.

"Mr. Guest! Are you finished in there yet?" the woman's husband shouted knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah … Sorry … I'll be out in just a second!" he replied and quickly jumped out of the bath, dried himself off and slipped on the rather old-fashioned kimono that the woman had left out for him. He unlocked the door, "I'm sorry I took so long, I was so cold so it took me a while to get warm again and-"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Just let me in now, I'm tired!" retorted the husband as he lightly pushed Yuu aside.

Yuu wandered into the living room where the woman had set out some hot food and a cup of green tea for him.

"Again, I apologise for my husband's behaviour … Honestly what ever shall I do with him?" she wondered, shaking her head.

"No, it's okay … I've intruded on you both, so it's only natural that-"

"Anyway, have something to eat … This is leftovers from last night … I'm afraid it's nothing much, just some rice and vegetables, but you look a little pale" she said remorsefully.

"Th-thank you" replied Yuu, kneeling on a tatami mat gratefully. He stared at the chopsticks beside the bowl and squinted, "Sorry but … how exactly do I use these?" he asked, taking one chopstick in each hand.

"Eh? You've never … used chopsticks before?" she gasped putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Chop-sticks?" he echoed. He sounded like a child learning a new and interesting word. He looked at the floor, "It's my first time using them …."

_Surely every Japanese citizen at least knows what a chopstick is, _she thought. _What a strange man … _

The woman gave a muffled laugh from underneath her hand, "You know, you look kind of familiar … but I just can't place where I recognise you from … where I wonder?" she paused for a moment, and then started naming people and places she knew out loud.

Yuu decided that it was obvious that he wasn't going to be taught how to eat using chopsticks so he dejectedly placed them on either side of the rice bowl and scooped some rice with his hand to eat it. The grains stuck to the roof of his mouth and he took a sip of the green tea to wash it down, "This is … delicious!" he said.

_Does my body even need food? … Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to accept this woman's kind thoughts and anyway my stomach was making strange rumbling noises earlier … that's probably a sign that when I'm like this, I need to act like a living person too … _

"Don't tell me … you've never tried green tea before either?" the woman asked.

Once again, his eyes directed themselves toward the floor.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you really _are _a strange man aren't you?"

_I said it! _She thought, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah … " he agreed, "I don't really know who I am … to be honest"

"You said you're Takamori-san's friend … but don't you even know where he lives?"

"I-I don't … really-"

"Oh well, if you've only ever seen him in public or at work, there may have been no reason to know his address … I suppose" the woman smiled tenderly.

Yuu noticed a calendar on the wall.

_Tomorrow is Sunday so Genji won't be opening the shop … _

"Please …" he said, startling the woman somewhat, "give me Genji's address!"

"If you're his friend I'm sure he won't mind if I give you his address, but it's past eleven already … you're not thinking of going over there at this time are you? At least stay the night. I'm afraid the floor will have to do though", she offered.

"Thank you …" said Yuu, finishing his dinner and resigning himself to the tatami-laden dining room floor for the night. This was true comfort compared to what he was used to sleeping on.

**Morning **

Yuu woke up to the sound of the woman's husband dragging his feet across the tatami as he walked slovenly towards the kitchen. He stretched and stood up.

"Morning, Mr. Guest" said the husband.

"Good morning!" responded Yuu, "Are you opening the shop today as well?"

"Yeah", he still sounded tired, "we're open ten hours a day, every day"

"Well, I don't want to intrude any further since you're going to be busy, so I'll head off now …" said Yuu, slipping on the now dry clothes he'd been wearing the previous day.

The white long-sleeved shirt clung to his well-formed body and showed off his figure nicely. He left the top two buttons undone so his chest was showing slightly. The jeans were slightly too baggy, but he didn't mind – they were still comfortable. He'd found some gym shoes that fit him perfectly as well. His hair had more volume to it now and he ruffled it with his hands a little. Making sure he had the address the woman had written down for him, he said his thank-yous and goodbyes to the couple and left.

_Let's do this …. _

He followed the woman's short description about how to get to Genji's house and managed (with difficulty) to purchase a train ticket using what little shrapnel he could find in his pocket.

He boarded the train and noticed a small group of teenage girls sitting in the corner of the carriage. He held onto the rail and simply glared at them. One of the girls looked up at him and blushed before turning back towards her friends and whispering something conspicuous-sounding. Before he knew it, Yuu was surrounded by the group of girls with their mobile phones out of their bags.

"E-excuse me Mr." said one of them, "Can I take a picture of you?"

Yuu turned to face her, "Why would you want a photo of me?"

"Are you some kind of model or ... a idol about to debut?" asked another girl.

"No, I'm not" replied Yuu casually, keeping a plain expression on his face.

"Aiiyyaaa …. He's so cool!" the girls chanted in unison.

"You really should become an idol you know!" suggested yet another girl.

"Hey, which one of us is the cutest? You can only pick one!" the second girl intervened.

"I wouldn't know …." he said.

The girls quietened down and pretended to be depressed suddenly.

"What's with _that_? Just give us an honest answer … I'm cutest, right?" the first girl said.

Her friend nudged her, "No way, Kayo-chan!" The girls burst into high-pitched laughter.

Yuu turned to face the group of girls. He crouched down a little so he was around the same height as them, "I wouldn't know because I don't care about whom the cutest one is" he said.

"Never mind about that … but you must have loads people chasing after you! Your hair is soooo awesome!" added one of the girls who had kept quiet until now.

"Not really … I'm just an accessory". Yuu sighed. He was getting a little bored of this so he decided to drop the bombshell, "I'm on my way to visit the guy I like."

The girls fell silent.

"You-? Geez, what a waste! And I bet there are plenty of women who would kill to be with someone as handsome as you!" the first girl piped up.

"Yeah .. I would have a sex change right now if it meant I'd get him!" another girl agreed.

"Tomo-chan! You would _not_!" said another.

"Uh-huh! I said it, didn't I? Do I go back on my promises? Do I?" Tomo-chan replied.

Yuu sighed again, "It's _only _him though" he reiterated, "this is my stop."

"Ah! A photo, a photo!" the girls made more unbearable high-pitched squealing noises and some of the passengers on the train covered their ears or started listening to their own music.

Stepping off the train, Yuu slowly turned around to face the girls on the train and gave them a bright smile and a wave so they could take their mementos. The doors closed and the girls waved back at him excitedly.

The train departed and Yuu took a deep breath, slightly disorientated by the sudden rush of people flooding across the platform. He made his way to the nearest exit and pulled out the instructions from the woman at the ramen restaurant. The apartment was actually very close to the station and he had an easy time locating it. He realised he would need an excuse to see Genji so he figured he'd pretend he had been out all night soaking wet and filthy.

He found a mound of garbage around the back of the apartment complex and, taking a handful of food waste, smothered his shirt and jeans with it. Then, he took some stagnant water from a drainpipe and drenched himself with it, his skin showing through the shirt.

_Perfect! _He assured himself.

Yuu ascended the stairs and rang the doorbell to Genji's apartment.

The door opened.

"You know …" began Yuu, "It's not very friendly to leave me all alone in a garbage pile overnight, with some tramp stealing my clothes. I could've-", he stopped himself as he noticed Sayoko standing before him wearing an apron. She had probably been in the middle of cooking something.

"H-hello … Can I help you?" she stuttered, her eyes taking in the well-formed figure in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry … Is this Genji's place?" Yuu just wanted to be sure.

"I'm his wife, Takamori Sayoko. I'm afraid you just missed him, he went out to visit his parents. Have we … met somewhere before?" she wondered aloud.

"No, I don't think so. It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuu, I was in the same class as Genji in high school and just recently met up with him again. Please excuse my appearance, but you know this is what happens when you're left outside all night in the freezing cold rain!" Yuu lied through his teeth.

"Earlier … did you say …. _garbage_ pile?" asked Sayoko.

"Yeah, unfortunately I didn't have anywhere else to go last night, so-"

"I don't believe him! He reunites with his old classmate and dumps him in _garbage!_ You don't have any friends or family in Tokyo?"

Yuu shook his head regretfully, "I'm really sorry to do this, but do you mind if I use your bath and try and sort things out with Genji when he returns?"

Sayoko smiled and blushed a little, "O-of course!", she noticed the way Yuu's shirt was clinging to his body and could make out the extent of his muscle capacity very easily. His hair slightly covered his eyes, creating a mysteriously alluring effect. 'You're filthy … please, come in …" she tried to shake away any inappropriate thoughts that popped into her head and led Yuu into the apartment.

"We only have a shower, I'm sorry but it's all a little cramped in here" Sayoko said.

"That's fine, thank you." He said, following her lead.

"Just help yourself to any of these robes when you're done in the shower. They're Genji's but I was taking them to the second-hand market on Wednesday. You're welcome to them if you like. I really wish Genji would tell me about things like meeting with old friends; sometimes I think he's a little too secretive. Most of the time he's tired but then sometimes he'll come home all charged-up and in a weird mood. Oh, like the other night he came home and we-", Sayoko stopped herself, "Oops, looks like I almost said too much there, sorry about that", she giggled like a schoolgirl and then handed Yuu a towel, "here, take your time."

Yuu felt a pang of envy rushing through him. Sayoko was undeniably pretty and seemed intelligent enough but it was _her_ that Genji was giving his affection to. This wasn't what he wanted. After all, he'd known Genji for two years longer than she had. He'd seen him first. He had never seen Sayoko until now since because she never came to meet Genji at the shop.

"Thank you …" he took the towel from Sayoko, picked out one of Genji's flannelled robes and entered the bathroom.

Yuu sat down on the closed toilet seat and buried his face in his hands. He sighed.

_Now that I'm here, what am I going to do … realistically? It was only an excuse to get into the apartment … _

Suddenly, a familiar smell filled his nostrils. It smelt good. _Genji, it smells like Genji … _he concluded.

He scanned the room for a trace of what might be causing this glorious smell to emerge but couldn't see anything so he just removed his wet clothes, slid open the shower doors and stepped inside. Switching on the hot water, he shuddered as the water hit his skin with a jolt but realised after a few seconds that it was hotter than he expected and that his skin was gradually turning red because of the heat.

Somehow the smell of Genji heightened as the bathroom grew more and more steamy and Yuu closed his eyes, taking in the relaxing atmosphere as a result of the steam and the smell combining. What was it about it that he liked so much? Why did it make him feel so good? He really wondered about it for some time but then decided that he wouldn't think about it too much and just revel in it while he could. He was in Genji's apartment; the place he eats, sleeps and dreams.

Then, he realised something.

_Ah! What's this?_

Yuu stared down at his growing problem and freaked out as he saw it poking up at him.

"Uh ….." he had no idea what this meant. This kind of thing had never happened to him before. It was hard, really hard - so hard that it hurt.

He got out of the shower hurriedly, dropping the soap onto the floor by accident.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, "Mrs Takamori!"

Sayoko stopped what she was doing and went to the bathroom door, "Is everything alright in there? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened! I … I don't quite understand why though!" he replied.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"I don't know … can I just show you?" Yuu asked, prodding at his erection nervously.

"Ok, open the door then …" said Sayoko.

He unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

"What seems to be the-", began Sayoko, but was cut short as she beheld a nude and fully-erect Yuu before her, water trickling down his torso temptingly "what seems to be the …. problem?" she finished and promptly proceeded to faint.

_What the hell?_

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" he knelt down beside Sayoko and shook her slightly. There was no response. He decided there was nothing else for it so, he thought, a harsh dose of cold water will wake her up. Since it seemed that this thing was dangerous, he covered himself with the flannelled robe and found a pitcher to fill with water. He completely drenched Sayoko with the water and she sat bolt upright almost instantaneously.

Her hair stuck to her face and she gasped for breath, "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?" she screamed.

"No I honestly don't understand what happened … down there!" Yuu confirmed.

"You mean you've never … you know?" she started.

"Never _what_?" He really had no clue what she was talking about.

Sayoko gave up trying to be subtle, "You've never experience _that_ before?" she said, pointing at the still very obvious erection that had created a tent in Genji's robe.

Yuu shook his head, "It's the first time this has ever happened … I'm scared" he admitted.

"Do you know _why_ this happened?" she inquired, curious as to what had turned him on so much that he was about to blow.

"I was admiring the pleasant smell in the bathroom and enjoying the hot shower … the next thing I know, it's sticking up at me!" he said, bemused.

"That's it? You weren't thinking about anything else? Nothing … dirty?" Sayoko tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"Well, I was thinking about my clothes being so dirty but otherwise I-".Yuu was really confused now. Why was she laughing at him?

"I'm sorry … you have _got_ to be kidding me with this, right? You were in the same class as my husband weren't you? So you're twenty-eight and you've never heard of an erection, let alone had one?"

"No", he said in all seriousness, "What does it mean and why is it happening to me?" he asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, come on don't cry about it! This is totally normal! Although it's inappropriate to show it to a woman who you're not in a relationship with, this is something that all men experience when they get sexually aroused. I really can't believe you didn't know about it!" Sayoko laughed, "What _planet_ are you from?"

Yuu felt like an idiot as tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably.

_Why can't I just understand what real people do? _

He stopped crying abruptly and blushed slightly.

_What did she mean you don't show this to someone you're not in a relationship with? So, what I did was technically wrong but … that means that I can show it to someone who I really love ..._

"How do I make this disappear?" asked Yuu.

Sayoko blushed, "Uh, well … there are several ways … but being a woman I don't think it's my place to show you …" she sighed, "I tell you what … this is a little embarrassing from my point of view, but I'll let you borrow something from Genji's secret porn collection, okay? Yeah, I found it! There's an extension cable so you can plug the TV in near the bathroom door – at least you'll have your privacy that way."

_I don't believe I'm loaning out my husband's "secret" pornography collection to some totally horny stranger in my own apartment! _Thought Sayoko, blushing even more.

Yuu had never heard of porn either, but he figured that if it would get rid of this embarrassing situation then he should give it a go. He rifled through the collection of videos in the pile and picked one of them out. Sayoko had put the TV in the bathroom so he could sit on the toilet seat and watch it. He inserted the tape into the player and hit the button that Sayoko told him to press to make it start.

His eyes widened as the video began and he noticed two naked women and a man together in a bathroom.

_Huh? That man's thing is also sticking up at him! I have to identify with this situation!_

He watched as one of the women took the man's penis in her hand and began to stroke it gently at first, and then with more vigour. The other woman took his balls in her mouth and sucked on them. His face showed signs of pleasure or pain (Yuu couldn't distinguish between the two) and he didn't try and move away from the situation.

Yuu opened the bathroom door slightly, "Mrs Takamori!" he yelled over the sudden noise of the washing machine.

"Y-yes?" Sayoko poked her head around the kitchen door.

"I'll need you to help me with … _this_ … like stroking it and sucking it …"

Sayoko turned bright red, "DON'T ASK ME TO DO THAT! DO IT BY YOURSELF!" and threw a pillow at the bathroom door.

"But the women in the video are doing it to the man!" he continued.

"Just copy what they're doing to him with your _own_ hands"

_I'm a woman teaching a twenty-eight year old man how to masturbate? WHAT?_

"Oh, ok …" said Yuu.

He put his right hand onto his shaft and moved it up and down a little. He did this slowly at first since he was scared of being in pain. Then, he realised that after about two minutes it actually felt quite good, so he started to pump harder and faster like the women on the video. He put his left hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as a surge of heat rose up inside him. He couldn't help but imagine what Genji would look like with his thing sticking up and he blushed, feeling a little light-headed. Yuu pumped harder and faster at his arousal and before he knew it he was already at his limit.

_Ah, it feels like … something's coming out … _

"Mmmm" again he tried not to let out the moans of pleasure that were running through his body.

He came violently for about thirty seconds, his penis twitching as he released his juices over the TV and the surrounding area. His face was flushed red and he sat back on the toilet seat.

He turned off the TV and opened the door marginally. "I-it's gone now. Sorry, there's a bit of a mess … I wasn't expecting that to happen!"

Sayoko sighed. "That's okay … just clean up what you can … "

Yuu wiped the tip of his penis with some toilet tissue and threw it into the bin. He put on the flannelled robe again and emerged from the bathroom.

"But there's …" Yuu began, looking ashamed.

_He's not used to it, so of course a little bit is going to seem like- _

"Oh my God! A _BIT_ OF A MESS?" screamed Sayoko as she approached the bathroom, "that's a LOT of a mess!" There was semen everywhere and it almost looked like it had been snowing in several places.

Yuu's eyes looked downcast, "I'm sorry, let me clean it all …"

"Well … It is _your _mess after all …" Sayoko added, handing him a few wet cloths.

_What WAS that? It must have really built up over the years! _

Yuu cleaned the bathroom thoroughly, even making it sparkle more brightly than before.

The front door clicked open and Genji strolled in carrying some groceries with one arm. "I'm home!"

Sayoko looked fretful, "Uh, hi honey! How were your parents?"

"Yeah, the same as usual. Dad's going for check-ups tomorrow and Mum is busy with community events – not much to report." Genji noticed the shirt and jeans hanging from the kitchen door frame.

"Do we … have company?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact we do … and I think _you_ can guess who it is!" Sayoko said briskly folding some ironed clothes.

"Why should I be able to guess who it is, no-one I associate with ever visits me here anyway", he said putting the groceries onto the kitchen counter and taking off his coat and scarf, "wait, don't tell me you've been-"

"Why would I want to have an affair when I've got you?" Sayoko roared, "Anyway, this would hardly be an inconspicuous place to do it!"

"Sorry, I guess that came out of nowhere …" Genji was rather embarrassed about having suspected his wife even for a second.

"Yuu-san … are you finished in there yet? Genji has come back home now!" Sayoko called to the bathroom.

"N-not really … " Yuu replied.

"D-did you just say _Yuu_-san?" Genji asked, scratching his forehead.

"Yeah, I can't believe what you did to him last night!" said Sayoko, raising the pitch of her voice slightly.

_Yuu is here? But how did he find my address? _

"Your old classmate who you haven't seen for ten years, comes over here all dirty and soaking wet and tells me he's looking for you because after you'd been out drinking you left him face-down in a pile of garbage! You should have at least checked him into a hotel for the night! How can you treat a human being like that? If he can't hold his drink then you should have at least stopped him sooner!"

"HUMAN BEING? That _thing_ isn't even real!"

"Honestly Gen! I don't know what's got into you? You've been acting so out of character recently. He's human all right! There's no doubting that!"

"He isn't my former classmate …. "said Genji, keeping his voice down now.

"Then who is he? Are you telling me that Yuu-san has been lying about this whole thing?"

Genji sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Yes, that's what I'm saying …."

"So … _who_ is he? Come on, out with it! No more secrets!" demanded Sayoko.

"He's my stalker" said Genji, rather bluntly and looking quite content with his lie.

_This way, I'll at least have an excuse to call the police and get him detained … _he thought

Sayoko raised an eyebrow, "HUH?"

"Yeah, I know. I was as surprised as you are when I found out – and he's a professional one at that! The police are probably already looking for him", said Genji. He stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"WAIT!" shouted Sayoko, grabbing his arm.

Genji scowled, "You're going to stop me from going to the bathroom? Isn't that a little unsanitary, I've been holding it in for the whole journey back."

"Y-yeah … You can't go in there" it sounded so weak and pathetic and she had very little basis for saying it.

"Sayoko! Just let me go already. If anything, you're the one who's been acting out of sorts today … "Genji freed his arm and continued towards the bathroom. Sayoko decided it might be better to follow her husband so she could answer his forthcoming questions. He opened the door to see Yuu kneeling on the floor wearing one of his old bathrobes and mopping something up. He looked around and saw enough remnants of the incident to know what Yuu had been up to.

"What … in the world?" he said, ejecting the porn video from the TV, "Where did you find _this_?"

"Oh come on! As if I hadn't discovered your little collection! I knew about ages ago!" said Sayoko.

"That's not the issue here. Why is the TV in the bathroom and why is Yuu cleaning up semen?"

"There's a reasonable explanation for all this …"

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to hear it …" pressed Genji.

Sayoko sighed, "Ok, don't get angry. Yuu was taking a shower and he suddenly freaked out because he got an erection. He didn't … know … what it was, so I figured this would help him out … that's all there is to it. I guess he's just messy."

Genji lifted Yuu up by top of the bathrobe and planted him back onto the toilet seat, "You didn't know what it _was_?"

Yuu shook his head in disbelief.

_No, he's technically a mannequin … of course he didn't know … but he isn't going to get away with this … _

"Is seeing my wife in an apron really such a turn-on?" asked Genji, "or maybe you'd prefer it if she was in her underwear? What's your preference? Oh yeah, that's right … you don't have one because you have absolutely no fucking clue what a fucking erection is in the first place!" he yelled.

Genji suddenly took Sayoko in his arms, removed her apron and ripped off her top to reveal her reasonable bust and frilled black and white bra, "There! Let's see you get one now, or do I have to take the whole lot off her?"

"GENJI! Stop it!" Sayoko cried, trying to cover herself with the apron in embarrassment.

Yuu averted his eyes calmly, "I wasn't thinking about your wife … She is very pretty but I don't see her like that …"

"Sayoko, I think I need to talk with him alone" said Genji, ushering his wife out of the bathroom, and then whispering softly "I'm _so_ sorry about that … I just wanted to check he wasn't jerking off whilst thinking about you."

Sayoko whispered back. "Apparently …. It was the smell in the bathroom that did it …"

"Hm? That's what _he_ says", mused Genji, "You just carry on with whatever you were doing in the kitchen and I'll have a word with him." He closed the bathroom door behind him.

_The smell in the bathroom? What does it even smell like?_

Genji took a deep breath. "Listen, Yuu. I don't understand how you know where I live or even how you managed to find your way around Tokyo to get here, but I want to get to the bottom of this. You're a mannequin and you've recently come to life. If anything, just tell me why you suddenly decided to stop being nothing more than a plastic mould of a man …"

Yuu brushed back his hair with his hand and looked up at the ceiling as if remembering a distant memory. "I waited for so long, stuck in that immovable body. I was only ever able to stare out from behind that window at a small fraction of the world, knowing nothing beyond my line of vision. I watched you going about your day at the shop, a contented smile always showing on your face and I fell in love with you more and more each time I saw it", he said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

Genji turned away a little and laughed, "Of course you're just saying that because ever since I bought you and Michiko and the others, I'm the only person you've known, right?" he paused, "so don't confuse _that_ with love."

Yuu ignored him and continued with his story, "I watched the couples walking together hand in hand along the only section of the street I could see. I noticed their smiling faces and even their unhappiness. I knew that more than anything I wanted to be a real human being so I could be a part of their world. You were my world, I knew nothing beyond that. Even now, as I'm able to move around by myself, I only really know you."

Genji blushed slightly but was absolutely determined not to lose his cool, "Well, you can't have me …I've got Sayoko and-"

Yuu clenched his fists. "Then … then I'll make you want me!" he blurted out. "As soon as I entered this bathroom, all I could smell was you Genji and then … _that _thing happened", he said, more quietly now.

"Y-you got turned on because the bathroom smelt like ME?" spluttered Genji, coughing a little.

Yuu nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't know what to do …. I'd never experienced anything like that before, so I just freaked out and asked your wife for advice …"

"And she gave you my porn stash to jerk off to? I just don't understand what goes through a woman's mind sometimes", stated Genji, smirking. "But you know, it's not necessarily normal for a guy to so openly show their erection to a woman he barely knows", he said.

Yuu sighed, "I-I honestly had no idea that it was something terrible. I think I offended her when I walked out of the bathroom completely naked … "

"No shit Sherlock! The point is … it's only your imagination that made you have this reaction! Like I said, don't confuse your sudden human instincts with love!" Genji retorted, "Now, I suggest you leave before you start getting any more ideas!"

"But-" began Yuu, "where will I go?"

Genji crouched down so that he was at the same level as Yuu and whispered, "I don't care, just get yourself dressed and leave. I don't plan on keeping you at the shop any longer, not since you started having an opinion about things. It seems you've got a lot of issues to sort out, so don't involve me in your little journey of self-discovery!"

"


End file.
